tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Doggie Be Back
'''Doggie Be Back '''is a Season 2 1 hour special of T.U.F.F Puppy and The Police Crew Members. Plot The Chief's long lost dog returns. Transcript *Episode starts in Ralph's driveway, where he has a sausage biscuit in his right hand, poster in his left hand* *car pulls up* Civilian: Sup Ralph?! Ralph: Do I know you?! Civilian: No, but that's some good lookin' sausage! Ralph:*looks at him with a weird look* Civilian:*drives off* *At T.U.F.F* Ralph:*hanging poster* Dudley: WHOA! Kitty: DUDLEY! Dudley: LOOK KITTY! *points at poster* IT'S ME! IT'S ME!I T'S ME! THERE YOU ARE, KITTY! Ralph:Yeah... Keswick:*looking at poster* There are 26 numbers of options in which I-I-I-I look good! Ralph: Alright agents, look and see if you're on the poster! Agent Jumbo: Ooh, I'm next to Ralph! Ralph:*about to puke* Agent Moby:THERE I AM! Claire:I'M THERE!NEXT TO RALPH! Aget Nutz:Aww,look at the new couple! Ralph:*on purpously jumps off ladder,hitting head on rail*WHO NEEDS A RAIL IN THE MIDDLE OF A HALLWAY?! *goes to Chiefs office* Chief:Wonder what all the rucus is about? *goes back to main area* Ralph:ONE MORE! Chief:WHAT...THERE I AM!STILL AS HANDSOME AS USUAL! Ralph:Yeah... Keswick:I look h-hot,don't I?!?! Chief:*looking at poster* No...*runs to office crying* Ralph:Wonder what's wrong with him? *Ralph,Kitty,and Dudley run into Chief's office* Ralph:What's wrong Chief? Chief:It's just my long lost dog, Henry Smartbrowski.I have no idea why I named him that, hmm... *dog jumps through hidden bookshelf* Chief:HENRY!IT'S A MIRACLE! Ralph:Wait, you can have dogs as pets? Dudley:THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! *At D.O.O.M* Snaptrap:How I love ice cream socials! Vince:Yeah. Larry:Yeah,it's not like you could've picked... Snaptrap:*throws Larry into the shark tank* Ollie:What's our next plan,boss? Snaptrap:We are going to robbing the bank! Vince:Wow.How great.We'll get rich,at least! Franscisco:Uh...boss...when will this robbery happen? Snaptrap:AFTER I FINISH MY ICE CREAM,DUH. Vince:*licking ice cream* Thanks for cookies 'n cream/vanilla as today's flavor! Snaptrap:FINISHED!TO THE D.O.O.M Moblie ! Vince:Finally! *in D.O.O.M Moblie* Vince:*driving* There it is!*hit's brakes* Snaptrap:CHARGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! *inside bank* Vince:FREEZE! Security Guard:*tases Snaptrap* Vince:*shoots security guard with ray gun* Oliie:Boss,are you alright? Snaptrap:Yes,you stupid bone-head son of the bitch!NOW STEAL THE FUCKING MONEY! *At T.U.F.F* Keswick:Agents,I have new intel that D.O.O.M is robbing the First Petropolis Bank. Ralph:WHEN WILL VINCE LEARN?! Chief:Agreed with Agent Wolf's random outburst! Dudley:*chasing toy* Chief:Agent Wolf,you and Agent Katswell can get over there while Dudley's busy! Ralph:*get's in T.U.F.F mobile* *drives off* Dudley:Guys,wait for me!*Runs after them,and sucessfully jumps on T.U.F.F Mobile* Ralph:Get on Dudley.Now. *at the bank* *Police cars and swat team vans are shown in front of the bank* Police Officer:ATTENTION!!THIS IS THE PETROPOLIS POLICE DEPARTMENT!!!COME OUT WITH YOU'RE HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE 'EM! YOU ARE SURROUND RIGHT NOW!!!! Vince:*picks up laser submachine gun*Always wanted to do this. *walks outside bank* Vince:EAT THIS,COPERS POLICE!*begins to fire the gun* Police Officer:COVER!TAKE COVER! Police Officer #2:*pulls a police officer down beside the police car* Vince:*runs out of ammo**sighs**walks back into the bank* *T.U.F.F. Mobile pulls in* Ralph*get's out*Darn it,you and the rest of your police squad beat us! Corrupt Cop #3:Yep. Corrupt Cop #2:We got here in the first place. Officer Joshua:Yeah. Officer Parnelli:*Shakes head* Agent Kitty:Excuse me,Officer Joshua,can you tell me why you and the rest of your police squad are here? Officer Joshua:Strange,Agent Puppy just asked me the same thing.We're here 'cause,oh,I don't know,We are the police. Agent Kitty:What's is going on here,Officer Joshua? Officer Josh:Snaptrap and his henchmen are robbing the bank! Agent Kitty:Wait Officer Joshua. Officer Joshua:What is it? Agent Kitty:I know that guy and his henchmen. Officer Joshua:Agent Kitty,did you met them before? Agent Kitty:Yes. Officer Joshua:Do you remember snaptrap and his henchmen? Agent Kitty:Yes. Officer Joshua:How many henchmen did snaptrap have? Agent Kitty:Maybe.......four of them. Officer Joshua:Okay,Can I ask you one question? Agent Kitty:Okay,go ahead. Officer Joshua:Are you a CSI,FBI,Secret Agent or a Civilian? Agent Kitty:Secret Agent. Officer Joshua:Okay,Are you sure you tough enough to take them out?,Agent Kitty? Agent Kitty:I think so,because I training very hard. Officer Joshua:Okay,what's your agents partners names? Agent Kitty:Well,my partner named Dudley and my other agent is Ralph. Ralph:Come on! *S.W.A.T helicopter appears* Ollie:Sounds like a helicopter! Vince:Give me a break! Larry:OH NO!!!!!WE'RE GONNA GET ARRESTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vince:Not on my watch! Helicopter pilot:Alright,on my go,I want all of you to rappel on the banks' roof,enter,and clear the bank of the robbers! Vince:*comes out rooftop entrance*Hehe.*Fires rocket launcher at helicopter* Pilot:Mayday!Mayday!We're goin down!!!!*S.W.A.T helicopter crashes* Agent Ralph:THAT'S IT! WE'RE BURSTIN IN!PERFORM A LINE BEHIND ME! *everyone (excluding Parnelli,who trips)form a line behind Ralph* Ralph:3...2...1...CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!! *The Police Crew charged into the bank* Vince:Whoa! Agent Ralph and Officer Joshua:FREEZE!PUT YOU'RE HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!!! Swat team #1:Drop your weapons!!! Swat team #2:Don't move! Swat team #3:STAY WHERE YOU ARE!! Swat team #4:Drop your knees down! Agent Kitty:Don't even think about run away from me and my agents and the rest of the police squad!! Agent Dudley:Yeah,you are not going anywhere,you are surround right now! Officer Joshua:I will give you one chance,surrender or else!!! Snap trap:Oh,you want me to surrender by you and the rest of your stupid police squad and your stupid CSI and your stupid swat team,Never!! Officer Joshua:Kitty and Dudley are not CSI,they are secret agents. Snap trap:Whatever. Officer Joshua:This is your last waring! Surrender right now!! Snap trap:Oh give me a break,who gonna listened to the stupid police! Snap trap:Now Vince,uses the rocket launcher to blast our ways out!! Vince:*Blasts them out of the way with the rest of D.O.O.M* *D.O.O.M. get's in the D.O.O.M Mobile* Ollie:We're all inside!GO!!!!! Vince:*drives away from the bank* Vince:I hope the stupid police and agents are never gonna catch us!!! Larry:Yeah! *while Vince is driving,Snap trap and his goons heard all the police cars and swat team vans sirens and Agent Kitty and Agent Dudley are still with the police squad. Vince:Oh no!!! Snap trap:Drive faster!!! Vince:Okay!!! *Vince stepped on the gas pedal goes to 100 kilometers* Vince:Fuck you police.....you never gonna catch us alive!!!! Vince:I hope this better not crash this-whoaaaa! *Vince crashed a car into tree* Snap trap:Now look what you done to my car!!! Vince:My fault!? It's your fault Snap trap,you're the one told me to drive faster!!!! Snap trap:Because I don't want to go to jail!! *The Police Squad are caught up* Police Officer #3:Release the sleeping gas!!! *Police Officer throw a sleeping gas into snap trap car* Snap trap:What....did...you...just..... Vince:What...did..you... Larry:I...will....kick...all...of....your... Ollie:I...will....shoot.... *snap trap and his goons are sleeping* Police Officer #4:Now while they still sleeping,let's take them to the courtroom. Police Officer #5:Okay,all of you,take these fours to see the judge. *All the police squad pick up the bank robber bodies and throw the fours bank robbers into the backseat of the police cars. Police officer #7:That's should do it. *while all the police squad keep driving,Snap trap and his goons are waking up* Snap trap:Where...am...I Vince:Where....are...we Ollie:Hey....what are we doing inside this car? Snap trap:WHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!?!?!? Snap trap:Where are you taking us!?!?! Police officer #9:I cannot answers,actually all of you we're put to sleeps,so you won't remember. Vince:TELL US WHERE YOU TAKING OR I SWEAR I WILL BEAT UP VERY HARD!!!! Police driver:Try as you might,your hands were handcuffs and there's a cage blocking me and my partner in the front,so you threes can't attack us. *while they driving,they stopped the police car* Police officer #9:Here we are. Snap trap:Okay,where you us?!? *As they enter the courtroom,snap trap and his goons freak out* Snap trap:NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THIS!!!!!! Judge:Silence in the court!!!!!! Judge:I'm sentenced fives of you for 15 years in prison for robbing the bank! Snap trap:That's it,I will kill all of you! Judge:Guards take theses fives of them out of the courtroom,now!!!! Guards:Yes,sir Snap trap:NNNNOOOOO!!!!!!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF US,YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!! *Meanwhile at M.M.E.O.W HQ* Tony:*Reading magazine*Oh,come on!Tabitha's no good for you,Mark! Jeremy:What are you ranting about? Tony:Here.*gives him magazine* Jeremy:*reads*Whoa... Tony:I know,right? Jeremy:D.O.O.M JUST ADVERTISED THAT THEIR GONNA TAKE DOWN ALL AGENCIES IN PETROPOLIS AND JET CITY! Tony:What?Lemme see that! Shawn:Guys,I invented a new weapon,THE T.U.F.F DESTROYER! Tony:Alright,we must beat D.O.O.M to J.E.R.R.Y HQ. Hyper:Let's go. *The team get's into the M.M.E.O.W Mobile* Tony:*Drives off* *At T.U.F.F* Keswick:Agents,I have new intel that M.M.E.O.W and D.O.O.M are in an a-a-a-angency war. Ralph:Er,I thought it was gang war? Keswick:Same difference,now GO! *T.U.F.F Mobile drives oiff* *at J.E.R.R.Y* Tony:*Blasts Snaptrap down*VICTORY! Jeremy:*Plants bomb*Hehe. Tony:Now,let's get movin'! *Theyu get in M.M./E.O.W mobile and drive off* *T.U.F.F Mobile appears* Ralph:*gets out*Oh no... Kitty:What? Ralph:M.M.E.O.W KO'd D.O.O.M,and there's a bomb in front of me that has 30 seconds left til it explodes. Dudley:*picks up the unconsious D.O.O.M Agents* Ralph:*Speeds off*Ok,make sure they don't regain concisonous! *Bomb explodes,destroying J.E.R.R.Y HQ* Tyler:Wow. *Chameleons Lair* Chameleon:Time to make my newest plan! Joshua:*tied up*You're men here want to hear it. Parnelli:Dude!*E.V.I.L agent zaps Parnelli* E.V.I.L Agent:SHUT UP! Chameleon:Anyhoo,the plan: Parnelli:LOOOOOOOOVE to... Police Guard:*Get's out electric staff* Parnelli:NO NEED TO ZAP!NO NEED TO ZAP!NO NEED TO...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Police Guard;*zaps him continiously* Chameleon:First,we must destroy the police station! Officer Joshua:Oh,great!How are me and Parnelli gonna get payed?! Parnelli:*while getting zapped*I...was....wondering...the...same...th...in...g....! Chameleon:Then we rob a clothing store! Police Guard:*throws the officers outside* Parnelli:*get's free*Good thing they threw us out here1*begins freing Joshua* Officer Joshua:I know! *at T.U.F.F* Ralph:*playing video games with Dudley* Chief:*Playing tag with Henry* Kitty:*Chasng a cat toy* Claire:*Chasing same toy that Kitty's chasing* Keswick:*Reading science book* Starson:*Braiding an agents hair* Agent Scarecrow:*Reading magazine* *Monitors bring up Chameleon* Chameleon;*It is I,The Chameleon!We're going to destroy the police station! Ralph:*Get's in T.U.F.F Mobile* Dudley*In passenger seat* Kitty:You guys go! Claire:*Get's into back seat*Where we goin? Ralph:Didn't you hear the Chameleon?The police station! Claire:Why does he want us to go to the police?Did we do something bad? Ralph:He's going to destroy the police station! Claire:Who is? Ralph:The Chameleon! Claire:Oh. Ralph:*Dialing number on Cellphone* *R.I.T.A HQ* R.J.:*Answers phone*Yeah Ralph? Ralph:Can you come to T.U.F.F and help us stop Chameleon? R.J.:Sure.On My way. Ralph:K.See ya,dad!*hangs up* Starson:What do you want me to do? Ralph:Give us snipere support from the T.U.F.F Copter if we tell ya that we need it! Starson:Alright then. *time card says 2 minutes lkater* *R.J. appears in a car* Ralph:You're here! R.J.:*Gets' out*Yep.*Get's in T.U.F.F Mobile*So,what's the crime about? Ralph:*Puts gear into 'drive' and drives off*The Chameleon's trying to destroy the police station! R.J.:Oh. *Keswick appears on monitor* Keswick:Agents Wolf,Puppy,Catty200,and R.J.,I have new intel that Do-Do-Do-D.O.O.M escaped freom prison and are escaping on top of the r-r-r-rooftop of the ofice building that they just robbed. Dudley:And HOW do you know that they escaped,Keswick? Keswick:Here.*Show's prison camera clip* *D.O.O.M is shown escaping* Ralph:Starson,can you handle that? Starson:*flying helicopter*Sure thing. *Another T.U.F.F Helicopter and police helicopter appear flying side by side behind Starson* Starson:*Talking on radio*Bird 1 to T.U.F.F HQ,en route to office building. Dispatcher*Revealed to be Macy Dominick*:Roger that,be careful though,the villians are armed. Pilot:Nothing I haven't faced!*Flies towards building,where a D.O.O.M helicopter is seen flying next to the building* Starson:*on radio*Freeze,this is the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force!Surren... *Helicopter turns around and blasts Starson's copter with rockets* Starson:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Parnelli:*in police helicopter*Wow... Vince:Leave the money.Get on the helicopter NOW!!!! *D.O.O.M get's inside helicopter as it flies off* Vince:We'll return there tomorrow. Snaptrap:Why didn't we keep the money? Vince:'Cause I have a diabolical plan that you'll love! *At Carter Carbon's HQ* Carter:Hmm... Gangster:What is it,boss? Carter:You guys got any crime ideas? Gangster #2:Yeah... Carter:And what do you have? Guard #2:Um...ram a police car and get chasede,I guess, Carter:Fine job,Rocket! Rocket:Exactly. *13 gangsters,along with Carter,get in a van and drive off* Rocket:We there yet? Carter:Ya,theres a police cop *Rams police cop* Carter:Ha!Wait,shouldn't he be chasin' us? *T.U.F.F. Mobile comes out of no where,going to arrest them* Rocket:IT'S A TRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ralph:You're REALLY that stupid? Carter:Yeesh... *Ralph handcuffs him while his men sneak away* *Meanwhile,at D.O.O.M.* Vince:I'll easily plan this onslaught carefully... *Snaptrap barges in* Vince:*Draws line on accident*You made me mess up!WITH PERMANET MARKER!I mean,seriously,people! Ollie:Boss,what is it? Snaptrap:Vince,I came to tell ya,good job on plans... Vince:Ok...*Talking to himself*Might as well join M.M.E.O.W.! *At T.U.F.F.* Ralph:Night,agents!See ya in the morning. Kitty:I'm gonna go claw up my couch. Dudley:I'm gonna go to Roger's and play Bugout! Ralph:*Turns lights off* *at Ralph's house* Ralph:I'm home!*Looks around house*Hello?Anyone home?Mark?Night?Dad?*Sees note**Reads note* *Note unfolds* Ralph:It says:"Hey Ralph,we'll be out of town for today,Tuesday,to next Friday.We left you lots to do.Have a great time bro,Mark".Hmm...YAY! *The next morning at T.U.F.F.* Ralph:Morning ag...*Henry jumps on Ralph* Chief:Henry!Down! Kitty:I feel sick...*Vommits* Chief:Agent Katswell,go home!Keswick,your gonna fill in for her! Keswick:Yay! Ralph:Agents,I just gotten word that M.M.E.O.W. is suggesting a parley withD.O.O.M.,but D.O.OO.M. didn't appear,so,as revenge,Waxer,with his boys,are going to blow up the castle in Petrpolis Community Park.I have a special approach to this situation,however. Keswick:And it is? Ralph:We set up a small squad of snipers were around the park. Dudley:Then can we get some Space Jerky? Ralph:Let's roll! *11:59 PM* *Sniper squad get into positions* Ralph:*On radio with snipers in other positions*Ok,get ready! *Tony and his men walk outside of castle* Claire:What's this red thing coming out of this rifle? Ralph:It shows where your shooting at. Claire:Really now?*Fires rifle,hitting ground* Tony:Boys,RUN! *M.M.E.O.W. escapes* TBC Category:Fan fiction